iGo To Hollywood
by Adnama19
Summary: When the entire ninth grade goes on a school trip to Hollywood, Sam realizes there's no way she can go. And that's because of one thing: money. But she's determined to go. She will FIND a way to go...no matter the costs. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I was talking to one of my friends (Awkward Squirrel! You rock! :D), and I suddenly got this brain spurt (my phrase for ideas) for a story. I'm on vacation, so that's why I haven't been on at all for the last few weeks. My best friend is with me also, so she helped me on this story. Thanks Mar, you rock also. :P She kept proofreading every few sentences, and she helped me make things funnier and told me to delete a totally lame paragraph too. :D So yup. This is my new story. Oh yeah, and 'iTake On Dingo' never happened either, considering they went to Hollywood in that episode.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly, any of the characters, any Nickelodeon-created brand names (eg.: FatCake), or the whole wonderfulness idea of Seddie. :P

* * *

Sam POV

"What?!" I nearly jumped out of my seat. My FatCake fell out of my hand and landed on the floor with a solid, soft thud. The small auditorium only filled with my grade all turned around to stare at me.

"Samantha, calm down. It's just a ninth grade trip," Principal Franklin said, holding up the map of California.

"Calm down? We're traveling to _Hollywood_ and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?!"

"Yes. Sit down." I looked at myself to see that I was now bouncing up and down. I quickly looked to the right to see Freddie giggling (he's a girl, I swear) behind his hand. I glared at him; he stopped immediately. I flopped down into my seat.

"Now children," Principal Franklin sighed but continued. , "We leave in two weeks. The school will pay for the hotel and any touring you do, but your parents have to come up with the money for the airfare." I slumped my shoulders. No _way_ was my mom going to pay God-knows how much money to travel anywhere.

He dismissed us and I quickly ran over to Carly. We linked hands and started jumping up and down, squealing loudly.

"Oh my _GOD!_ I can't believe we're going to Hollywood! I mean, I thought we were going somewhere totally lame for our trip, like Ohio or whatever!" Carly squealed, then I stopped jumping.

"Ohio?"

"Oh _whatever_!" Then we continued squealing and bouncing.

Freddie walked over a minute later. "Buenos diás, muchachalitas!"

"We're going to Hollywood, not France, Freddifer."

"I was speaking Spanish."

"Doy, my point exactly."

"Saaam…" Freddie drew out his words. "I was speaking _Spaaanish_, not _Freeench_. People in _France_ speak _French_. People in _Spain _speak _Spanish_."

I crossed my arms defiantly. "People in France speak Spanish. It's their main language."

"No it isn't. Look it up."

I 'pshaw'ed. "Uh, no. That's _work_. I don't do work. Duh," I said in my valley-girl voice. I rolled my eyes and walked away, dragging Carly with me.

The bell rang that second, so Freddie had an excuse to chase after us and bounce up beside Carly.

"So, Carly," he used his deep, rumbling voice. "You excited?"

Carly turned around and squealed. I inwardly groaned; now that Freddie got her started again, she's not going to stop.

"YES! Completely excited! Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod I am _so so _excited even though I just heard about it! Hollywood. Oh my God! I'm going to Hollywood. We can see everything! Even where they film Girly Cow!"

"But Carly, you know Girly Cow's a cartoon," Freddie pointed out.

"I know, duh, but they have to use props to get the proportion down and all that. Anyways, oh my God! Oh yeah, Sam, we get to stay in a hotel together!" I grinned, then looked at Freddie's hopeful face.

"No, you pervert, you may not sleep in Carly's room," I said, smirking at him. He just grimaced at me, then opened his locker, as we had arrived at them.

I threw the few folders I had been carrying into it, and walked away. Carly skipped after me.

"So. Will you come too?" Carly chirped.

"I dunno. My mom won't pay for the ticket. This I know for a fact."

She sighed, then brightened up a bit. "Maybe we can raise money on iCarly or something—"

I stopped her there. "No, not a chance. Unless Spencer wants to give everyone Sunshine Girl cookies again, I don't see that happening."

We silently swung our backpacks over our shoulders, then Carly emptied her textbooks into her locker (I never even take them out), and we made our way to the entrance of the school.

"So. Who's picking us up today?" Carly asked, setting her polka-dotted bag on the ground and sliding open her phone to text some new boyfriend.

"My mom is," Freddie chirped up.

Wow. This day is getting better and better.

Note the _obvious_ sarcasm.

* * *

After the aggravating car ride with Mrs. Tear-Out-Your-Hair-Benson, who lectured us on seat-belt safety ("Always wear a seatbelt, kittens, you never know when a car might SMASH into you!" Carly and I both jumped at her sudden outburst), and never sitting in the front seat unless you are over six feet tall.

Six feet? Six feet?! I'm not growing another inch, that's for sure, and I'm only 5'3". How am I gonna drive then, HUH crazy Benson?!

Sorry. Little rant there.

As soon as she slowed down the car to five miles an hour, I opened the door and pushed Fred_wack_ out (I was sitting in the middle, between Carls and Freddison, oh WOE is me), and jumped out myself. I don't care if I smashed Freddie. I don't care if my lips accidentallyaccidentaly collided with his as I fell facedown on him. I don't care about his shocked expression as I bounced up and ran away from that crazy lunatic and her son.

I'm having a really, really bad day.

* * *

So. Whatcha guys think??!! Good? Bad? Okay? Idc cuz I'm continuing anyways! :P Thanks for all you guys who put me on alert and got a little email saying, "Adnama19 has post a new story" or whatever. :D

NOW LISTEN UP! I am going to write the epilogue of iBet Sam (my 8K hit story :D) with my new friend...ah...name escapes me know, hold on a tiny sec. Ah whatever, it's just wasting words typing "hold on" when I've already done and looked because I posted this with her name--

Yeah, let me go look.

Woot! Her name is **Steph.107**! Go check out her stories, they ROCK. Anyways, I'm writing the epilogue with her, and we're gonna work REALLY, REALLY hard so prepare for some major awesomeness in the next week or two!

Ciao, love you all,

Adnama19


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So yup. This is my Ultimate Adnama19 Plan. Every chapter I post, I HAVE to have another chapter COMPLETELY written up and edited. That way I won't get behind. :D Oh yeah, and I'm just NOT gonna write iTake A Compatibility Test. I just can't. I don't have any ideas. So I might, _might_ just write something to wrap it up, like one page, or delete it, or one of you guys can have it, if you want. Idk and idc. :P

**Disclaimer**: Yada yada yada...don't own anything...oh yeah, don't own the genius music that is Yellow Submarine, or whatever the hell it's called. :D I was just humming it randomly today as I made lunch for myself (conveniently excluding my mom and brother), so I decided to put it in.

* * *

One ham. Two hams. Three hams. Four hams. Five hams.

Not working.

One FatCake. Two FatCakes. Three FatCakes. Four FatCakes. Five FatCakes.

I growled in frustration and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes and stretching. I looked at the clock. 3:34. AM. AM! Tomorrow's the day before the day before the six week mark before the end of school. I need to get to sleep.

Carly was asleep next to me. Well, not _next_ to me, but above me. After I kicked her off the bed a few times (I tend to do that), she wisely bought me one of those gushy, handprint-stays-in-it mattresses. It's only about two inches thick, but it's really comfy. Now she just pulls it out from under her bed, throws me a pillow, and grunts goodnight. Carly's not really a night-time person. When she's tired, she's cranky, and when she's cranky, she grunts.

So I get up, walk over to Carly's dresser, and grab my phone. I rummage through my drawer (yes, I have two drawers in Carly's dresser), and pull out a blanket. I quickly text Freddison. He's the only person I know who's up at this hour.

**cant sleep. bored. coming over 2 ur house. ttys.**

What? Can't a girl go to her friend's (enemy's) house (lair) to hang-out (torture) with him (her)?

My phone buzzed a moment later. "WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE, A YELLOW SUBMARINE, A YELLOW SUB—"

Damn. Gotta change the ringtone. That would be kinda embarrassing if that went off in school...

**What? No sam! Stay at carlys! My moms asleep and I just got into bed. Plzzzz just stay are carlys!!**

I rolled my eyes and tramped downstairs. I grabbed the extra key hanging by the door, because it's too hard to pick a lock when it's dark. I can do it, but it's hard.

I softly shut Carly's door, and waltz into Freddie's house.

I hear a soft voice in the corner. "Hey." The voice walked over to me.

"Hiya, Freddison. Going to the fire escape."

He muttered something incoherent and tramped back to bed. He's used to it. I've done it nearly every night, since two weeks ago, when I realized I couldn't go to Hollywood with the rest of my class. Now every night has been spent either thinking about some way to raise money, counting down the days until school, or feeling sorry for myself, or...or how I _accidentally_ kissed Fredward that same day...

It's not a good way to live. I realize that to some people not being able to go somewhere might be tough, and disappointing, but to me, it's devastating. I've pretty much wanted to go somewhere-ANYWHERE-for a vacation my whole life. And Hollywood's my top pick. Japan was my second. At least we went there. And Fred's house. But that didn't count. We didn't even stay the night.

Yes. I realize I'm pathetic. No need to rub it in.

So I walk over to Freddo's kitchen and open the fridge. Hopefully something edible is in there.

Apparently not. All there was was some green goop, probably veggie pudding, and a loaf of low-fat no-calorie wheat-free dairy-free sugar-free vegan organic bread. Jeez. What was it made outta, cardboard?! Oh, no, wait, cardboard has calories. Believe me. I've tried it. I was kinda desperate for food one day.

So I just grabbed the container of corn kernels from the cupboard and a stick of butter. I had to go through Freddie's bedroom to get to the fire escape. There's actually a hallway to get to it, but it's locked at night. Stupid people. What if there was a fire?! Huh?! What if someone can't get into their house to get to the escape??? The designers were stupid. They just wanted to make it so no one could get INTO the apartment hallways. They didn't care crap about the inhabitants.

So anyways. I open Freddie's door and walk into his room. I still have **that day's **events in my mind. We haven't talked about it at all. I've actually been avoiding Freddie ever since then. I haven't seen him for more than twenty minutes in the last two weeks. It's a Saturday. No school, obviously. I didn't have to see Freddie all day. But considering I wanted to go somewhere and the only way to get there was through his house, I had to see him sometime.

He sat up in his bed. "Hey."

Haven't we been through this before?

"Hi," I answered warily. "What's up?"

He was silent. No chiz, dude. It's 3:30 in the morning, _nothing's_ really up at that time. Not even most _humans_.

I continued walking.

"Sam, stop. Can you talk to me?"

"Uh, sure kid. Why?"

"About that...time...when...it...yeah." I moaned and grumbled and groaned and finally, grudgingly, tramped over to his bed and sat down on the end. He swung his legs over the side so he sat next to me. I coughed slightly. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and the way the moonlight hit his skin—

Jeez. Watch me get all corny and girly. Seriously. That line has got to be overused. Not kidding.

"So..." he started.

"So," I answered.

Y'know, most conversations aren't that productive when it's the early morning. Like ours. I don't think we've said a sentence containing more that five words.

"What happened two weeks ago? I mean...you kinda fell on me...and it kinda happened..._it_...happened...again...so...yeah..."

Way to make sense, Frederly.

"Wow. Speak clearly much?" I rolled my eyes and he sighed.

"Sam—"

"Fredward—" I shot back.

"Sam, for the love of _all_ things ham, shut up!"

I was taken aback. Freddie, stand up for himself? I never thought I'd see the day.

"Fine, Fredduccini, I'm waiting."

"Okay, I really have no clue in hell what happened yesterday, but whatever it did, you just ran off and left and ignored me for the rest of the day. Luckily, neither my mom nor Carly seemed to notice, so it's okay."

"Okay? Okay?! Fredward, we practically _kissed_ and you're saying it's okay?"

"Yup." His answer was so sincere I wanted to slap him.

"Whatever, Fredward, I tripped. I fell. I landed on you. Conversation's over." I stood up and walked over to his window, pushed it open, and climbed through. I clambered into Freddie's iconic blue chair and relaxed. Finally, some peace. I don't know why, but it seems that the only place I can fully be calm is here. Not Carly's house. Not my house, no _way_ my house. No where. Only here.

My eyes closed and I slowly drifted off. I was asleep for about an hour until I woke with a start. It was starting to get slightly pale around the edges of the horizon, and I knew it was time for a snack. Well, I wouldn't get to eat it now, but it would be ready when I was ready.

I grabbed the tinfoil and ripped off the old piece in the bucket. I dumped in half the container of kernels, then curled the foil slightly over so it covered the bowl a little bit. Perfect. When the sun rose, the sun would reflect of the tinfoil, hit those little puffs of joy, and voila, popcorn. Well, it wasn't _that_ easy, but soon enough it would get hot inside that bowl and heat up the kernels. It took about three hours for the whole thing to completely pop, but I would get a nice nap. I set the butter down on the ledge so the sun would hit it also. It would be nice and soft and melty when my popcorn was ready.

So I settled back down in my chair, propped my feet on the wall, and fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke to someone shaking me.

"Sam, Sam! Wake up!" I slapped the person. "Ow, hey!"

"Shut up Freducation, I'm sleeping."

"No, no! My mom...my mom..."

"GOD! Stop repeating things!"

"My mom's awake! You and I overslept! If she finds you out here, both you and I are _dead_!"

Oh.

Shit.

I jumped up and grabbed my plastic bowl full of white puffy popcorn, shoved the butter into it, and bounced through the window. I could hear Freddie's mom banging and clanging in the kitchen, no doubt making Freddie some nasty food-replacement.

"Sam...umm...I'll distract her...you make a run for it..." As he said this, he was running around his room, making his bed and pulling on socks at the same time. Then he ripped off his short and stood there in his boxers. I looked quickly away.

"Oh God, Fredward, it burns."

I could feel him rolling his eyes behind me.

"Yeah, whatever. My mom always makes me get up at six every morning, but then I started doing it myself, and now she doesn't check on me, _but_ if I'm not dressed in about twenty seconds I'm grounded for three weeks."

I whistled softly. "Man, you've got a messed-up mother."

"Wow, first you've noticed?"

"Uh, no, not really. Mother-son synchronized swimming lessons kinda threw me for a loop that one time."

"Oh, yeah. Haha, I guess." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. "C'mon, we've gotta get you out of here." I wrenched my hand out of his grip and, huffing, crossed my arms. He rolled his eyes for the second time and softly opened the door.

Benson's bat-like ears picked up the softest sound, even a door opening. "Freddie-bear? Is that you?"

No duh, lady, who else would it be?

Oh yeah, well, there's me.

"Yeah, mom," he called, motioning me frantically out the door. I quickly jumped out of his room into the hallway, the kitchen just a few feet from where I stood. I smoothly slid up to the wall, my back pressed against it. I was in Spy Mode. I was happy. I ignored Freddie's confused and 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look and soundlessly slid across the pale pink wall. I peeked ever-so-slightly around the edge of the wall and saw CrazyMom with her back to me. I made a break for it. The other side of the hallway-only a few feet from the door-was just in front of me.

I stopped and cringed when I heard a woman's voice shout, "Sam! What are you doing here?!"

Double 'oh, shit.'

* * *

**A/N**: So yup. Ending of this chapter. And my ultimate plan is taking place right now. :D Chapter three is (nearly, I just had to post this :D) written up, then it'll be edited by my AWESOME beta Elaine....anyways...ciao!

Adnama19


End file.
